Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A mobile device such as a phone or tablet can be configured to access a carrier's data network. For example, the device can be configured to allow access to the carrier's website to purchase or add data service to the device, but otherwise prevent access to the Internet. For example, a warm SIM (subscriber identity module) can be provided by the carrier and included with the device with instructions to allow the device to utilize the carrier's network only to access the carrier's billing website. When the user of the device is directed to the carrier's website, the user may provide subscription information (e.g., identity and/or payment information) to the carrier to activate an account and receive data connectivity through the carrier's network.